


Ask, And You Shall Receive

by BammBamm



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Thor, Bisexual Tony Stark, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Shot, Come as Lube, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Erotic Electrostimulation, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Gangbang, MCU Kink Bingo, Multi, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Ritual Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Unless you saw this in the DVD extras, Vaginal Sex, if you squint there's some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BammBamm/pseuds/BammBamm
Summary: Bucky and Natasha didn’t discuss their time in the Red Room. They didn’t need to.  Certain things were just off limits, and that was one of them.Nobody questioned it. Nobody talked about it. So whenever Bucky and Natasha showed a united front about anything or, heaven forbid, said they bothneededsomething, everyone listened. Because that's what teammates do.***A Russian Spy Tandem Bisexual GangbangFills Square B4 - Gangbang for the 2018 MCU Kink Bingo





	Ask, And You Shall Receive

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags, y'all. You know why you're here :)
> 
> My first real foray into smut, and I decided to create a literal clusterf*ck. lol. Well, I hope that you enjoy! If you'd like to chat, follow me on [Tumblr](https://plumbuck.tumblr.com)

Bucky and Natasha didn’t discuss their time in the Red Room. They didn’t need to. Certain things were just off limits, and that was one of them. Nobody questioned it. Nobody talked about it. 

So whenever Bucky and Natasha showed a united front about anything or, heaven forbid, said that they both _needed_ something, everyone listened. Because that's what teammates do.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Steve asked, Bucky’s head resting gently on his bare chest after a long day. The corner of Bucky’s eyes wrinkled at the concern in Steve’s voice. Steve wasn’t judging; he was just making sure that it was what Bucky wanted.

“Yes,” Bucky said, pressing his lips to the blond's muscled chest in a chaste kiss. “This is exactly what I want.”

* * *

Convincing the others hadn’t been as easy. Bruce declined, worried that the Other Guy might appear and ruin the fun. Clint was conveniently ‘retired now.’ Rhodey simply hung up the phone. Given his time around Tony, That was probably a fair response.

On the other hand, Thor and Tony were easy enough to convince: Thor because he was, well, Thor and Tony because he didn't want to seem prude.

"I didn't take the Russian agents as the Caligula type, but there you go," were Tony's exact words. 

Sam was a go; the ease with which Steve approached the subject convincing him that he might just enjoy himself. And though Wanda opted out, Vision didn’t see the harm in participating.

"I wish to understand humans better," Vision explained.

So, it was Steve, Sam, Vision, Thor, and Tony.

“We need more,” Bucky grumbled.

“It’s handled,” Natasha replied. Nobody knew exactly what 'handled’ meant, but they knew better than to question her.

* * *

Bucky and Natasha approached the sparring room, their eyes meeting in silent greeting. They both wore hooded robes that covered their nearly naked bodies beneath. Natasha with her Widow’s Bites around her otherwise bare arms and Bucky had his muzzle. Bucky carried a small bell just in case he reached his limit. Ever the minimalist, Natasha’s safe word was ‘Red.’

Once ready, the pair nodded, lifted their hoods, and opened the door.

The bright lights in the sparring were now a soft glow. In the center of the room sat a round, padded, dais that came up to the knee height that was sturdy yet comfortable. Attached to the sides of the platform were specially made restraints. Water, Lube, wipes, and condoms were arranged on the side, though with Bucky and Natasha’s enhanced immune systems, the condoms were more for easy cleanups than anything else.

The pair looked around, taking in the array of bodies. There was a line of five unknown men (Natasha’s ‘handling’) against the wall behind Steve, Sam, Thor, Tony, and Vision. They were all disrobed save for the small, white towels wrapped around their waists. 

Some men were larger, some smaller. Their skin was a range of colors, from the rich reddish brown of Sam’s taut stomach to the light cream of Steve’s pecs that were already sporting an impressive dark blush. Ever the gentleman, Vision stood in the human colored flesh he wore when wanted to blend in, lest his appearance prove too overwhelming. 

_‘Hey, it’s okay I’m part machine, too,’_ Bucky had said when Vision brought up the issue earlier. _‘All are welcome.’_

The low murmurs that had filled the room died down as Natasha and Bucky moved closer to the platform. A wave of anxiety came off Tony in the silence. Natasha raised an eyebrow as their most talkative friend squirmed with the desire to speak.

“Well, my friends,” Thor‘s voice boomed once they reached the edge of the dais. “Thank you for allowing me to be a part of your unique rituals. They told me these ceremonies had ended many years ago, but I am happy to see you still honor the ways of your ancestors.”

“Hey—no offense, to either of you,” Tony gestured towards the robed pair, “I assume the two of you are... in  _character_  right now, so I’ll, uh, just… Cap, we’re sure about this, right?” Tony’s worried eyes turned to the team leader. “I know all that repression and serum _does things_ to a person, but are we sure this isn’t some sort of secret Russian plot to initiate us into some kind of underground sex cult? Those _are_ a thing, you know.”

Steve smiled at Tony’s concerned ramblings and stepped forward, moving closer to the guests of honor. He slipped his large hands beneath his boyfriend’s hood and cupped Bucky’s face in his hands. Tilting his head, Steve looked into Bucky’s eyes to get the final confirmation.

Steve watched as the black swallowed up the gray rings in his lover’s eyes. He leaned in to plant a soft kiss on Bucky’s brow before looking over at Natasha and receiving an easy nod. Releasing his grip, Steve’s fingers loosened the tie at the hollow of Bucky’s throat. The heavy fabric dropped with a soft thump, pooling at their feet. Next to them, the material of Natasha’s robe fall to the ground and the space that once surrounded the dais filled with bodies. The men still wore their towels, but Bucky could see the outline of several hardening cocks straining the fabric.

Bucky’s mask vibrated as he moaned low against the hard material. At the sound, the naked pair were positioned on opposite sides of the dais facing in. Bucky had forgotten what Natasha looked like naked, and the sight of her full, milky breasts and the pebbled skin on her blush nipples made his cock start to fill.

With a light tap from Steve, Bucky and Natasha both climbed up on the dais, across from each other. On their hands and knees, they remained still until a hand pressed their backs into a low arch. The two bent over until their cheeks pressed against the fabric of the dais and their naked asses were left up in the air. 

Bucky felt the cool air tickle his balls as his cock hung heavy between his legs, now stiff and beginning to ache. Across from him, he could hear a low rumbling coming from what must have been Thor’s chest as the low light in the room caught the shine of Natasha’s wetness as it glistened from her open lips. As she laid there, breasts pressed into the platform, a bead of her arousal dripped down the inside of her thigh. Vision stepped into Thor’s place behind her and used his finger to trace the slick, bringing the tip of his finger to the trimmed hair of her lips. 

Behind Bucky, Steve’s hand rubbed circles on his lover’s back. The older man heard a shuffle of movement and the pop of a cap that told him the evening was about to start in earnest. Both he and Natasha had prepared themselves for the evening’s activities, but Steve was nothing if not thorough. 

A moment later, a slick finger rubbed over Bucky’s puckered hole. Since he was already stretched, Steve’s warm finger slid easily into Bucky’s body. Steve’s finger was almost sucked into Bucky, his body welcoming the intrusion. After pushing in deep, Steve slid out his first finger until it almost fell past the tight outer ring of muscle. He allowed the tip of a second finger to join the first and he slowly sunk back into Bucky, a hot exhale falling from his lips, warming the skin of Bucky’s ass. 

Bucky stretched his arms out as the soft whirring of the shifting plates of his arm created a familiar symphony. The feeling of Steve's fingers inside him stoked a fire that was slowly building in his lower belly. A loud slap from across the dais caught Bucky's attention, and he looked up just as one of Natasha's recruits stood behind her. 

The man had a tanned, weather-worn skin. He used both of his big hands to spread her cheeks wider. Bucky watched as the unnamed guest’s tongue licked one long stripe along Natasha’s open, wet slit. The man let out a hum of satisfaction, and dove back in, eagerly lapping at the source of her wetness.

Natasha’s breath hitched, and she reached out to lace her fingers with Bucky’s. They stayed like that, both ass up and face down into the platform as they were stretched and licked open. The sounds of Natasha’s partner eagerly lapping her up began to fill the room, heightening the electricity in the air. When he finally used his lips to wrap around the nub of her hardened clit, the Russian allowed a single, low moan to fall past her lips. 

Bucky lifted his head to watch and marveled at the beads of sweat that were starting to form on her back, the cushioned pillow that her breasts created as they pressed into the dais, and the large group of men behind her, now naked and stroking their heavy, hard cocks.

Just then, Bucky felt a quick twist of Steve’s deft fingers and a sharp jolt of pleasure shoot up his belly as the pressure against his prostate suddenly increased. He looked over his shoulder to see Steve, blush spread across his chest and a smirk along his lips as he added a third finger slowly into Bucky’s body. The stretch felt good, and Bucky allowed his head to drop as his body adjusted to the new intrusion. From this position, he could still keep his eyes open and see what was happening behind him, albeit upside down.

After a few additional pumps, Steve slowly allowed his fingers to fall from Bucky’s body. Bucky whined at the sudden emptiness, but a soothing rub of Steve’s clean hand along the small of his back calmed his nerves. Bucky watched then as both of Steve’s hands gripped the full muscle of Bucky’s ass and spread his cheeks wide.

“Stark,” Steve called out, unable to take his eyes off of the sight of Bucky’s fluttering, stretched hole. The usually verbose Avenger moved in beside Steve, dumb-struck. “Watch me.”

Steve leaned into Bucky’s wet, stretched hole and gave it another good lick, dipping his tongue and then sucking at the ring of muscle before pulling back and holding Bucky open for Tony. 

Tony accepted the invitation, replacing Steve’s tongue with his finger before pulling back and spitting on the open crack of Bucky’s ass. Bucky groaned as he felt the liquid drip down his balls and trailed along the length of his hard, leaking cock. 

A muffled groan spilled past Bucky’s mask, joining a chorus of pants and hungry noises that was building in the room. Behind him, the men shuffled in to take a turn. Some used a finger or two to slowly fuck into Bucky while Steve held him open. Others took turns placing a bit spit on his toned bottom. Every so often, a hand would rub along the firm skin and gather the lube and spit to Bucky’s entrance before slamming in a few fingers, harder and more insistent.

A pair of stray hands slid across Bucky’s glistening skin, along the firm muscles of his stomach, rolling his nipples until the hard nubs filled with blood, sensitive to the touch. He felt another hand slowly pull at his hard cock as it hung between his legs and he jerked, his body instinctively moving away from the overload of sensation. But the jolt of his body was met with a twist of the fingers pumping inside him, the pressure on his prostate causing the feeling in his lower stomach to build even more. He jerked and twisted, caught between the urge to retreat from and go towards the warring sensations.

Across from him, a shuffle of movement distracted Bucky momentarily as Natasha was deftly maneuvered. She was on her knees, tabletop as Sam stepped in behind her, the reddish brown head of his hard cock shining slick with precum. Sam used his hands to give himself a few, languid pumps before lining up slowly to her opening. The tip of his cock mingled with her wetness and Sam slowly traced the outline of her lips, rubbing up and down and teasing the bud of her hard clit. They both let out a breathy, almost pained sound until Sam finally slammed into her, gripping her hips tight with both of his hands.

He quickly set a bruising pace, making Natasha’s breasts bounce with the movement. Eager to taste, one of the men rested their head beneath and took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking, licking, and tasting her flesh as a bead of sweat dripped down her back. Natasha let her mouth hang open in a pant as Sam’s cock massaged her from the inside while his hand wrapped around and rubbed her clit.

Unable to resist her open mouth, Thor slid in front, his hand wrapped around his rather massive erection. Sam slowed for a moment, giving Natasha a chance to assess. No one wanted to make Thor feel unwelcome, they had all wondered what the god would look like with a little less clothing, but more than few members of the team had asked if it would be safe for the Asgardian to engage in the ‘celebration,’ as he called it. Thor's assurances that he and Jane made it work well enough had put the team's worries to rest. 

Those conversations sprang to Natasha's mind as she was faced with the wall of hard, muscled flesh in front of her. Taking in and releasing a deep breath, Natasha's wave of nerves was quickly overcome by a burning curiosity. She wasn’t going to back down now. Reaching forward, she grabbed the god’s member in her hand and released her jaw, slowly feeding Thor’s cock into her mouth. After a few shallow suckles towards on the tip, she released her hand. Looking up at Thor from under her dark eyelashes, she wrapped her lips around his shaft, gave him a wink, and allowed him to push deep into her throat.

Thor slowly reached the back of her mouth and eased up when he felt her gag, only to push back in when Natasha let out an unsatisfied sound. She locked eyes with him once again, daring him to move. The constriction at the back of her throat sent waves of pleasure through Thor’s body, and he slowly withdrew so he could push back into her wet, tight heat. Drool began to spill from her mouth, dripping down Thor’s balls and making the glide that much easier. Thor felt good, and Natasha closed her eyes to savor the weight and taste of him on her tongue as he fucked into her mouth.

Once she was able to find a steady rhythm, Sam resumed his pace behind her and soon, the sounds of slapping skin were matched by Thor’s low groans and Natasha’s muffled moans. Their dance quickly reached a fevered pitched, and Thor huffed out a punched breath as he spilled himself down Natasha’s throat. The feel of the warm, salty fluid moving down her throat and the thickness of Sam’s trusting cock caused a chain reaction. A sudden wave of pleasure flooded Natasha's body. Her spasms gripped at Sam’s hard flesh inside of her just as his balls pulled up tight, filling the inside of her body with ropes of white.

The two men seemed momentarily spent, but the wave of their collective orgasm only seemed to spur Natasha on, and she arched her back, eagerly awaiting her next partner. The smell of sweat and come filled the air as other men moved in quickly to take Thor and Sam’s place, filling her from both ends. 

Across the dais, Bucky felt the silky flesh of a long, thick cock rub over his now dripping hole. He could turn around to see who was standing behind him but decided that would spoil the fun. Instead, he closed his eyes and allowed the sensations to take over. He felt the insistent cock, tap at his loosened ring of muscle before finally pressing against his entrance. Pressure built as the fat cock head behind him slowly pushed until it popped right inside him. 

“Jesus Christ, Capsicle, your boyfriend feels amazing,” a breathless voice let out. Stark. 

Bucky smiled beneath his mask as Tony’s hard cock slid into his body until his balls were pressed against Bucky’s spit and lube soaked sac. 

“Yeah he does,” Steve replied. The sight, sound, and smells of his lover being pounded and groped made him painfully hard, and Steve stroked his cock at sight. The intensity of the scene took him by surprise, and he quickly shuffled in front of Bucky just as his balls drew up, and he came, shooting come over Bucky’s masked face. A few drops dripped down his face, and Steve bent, licking them up before they could reach the platform. Bucky let out a grateful groan at the contact and the pair locked eyes to share a moment of intimacy as Bucky bounced off Tony’s cock. Neither Steve nor Bucky were too concerned about the quickness of Steve’s orgasm. They knew he would be hard again very shortly. And when he did, Bucky would be ready. 

The night carried on like this, with everyone taking their turns while Bucky and Natasha eagerly accepted them into their bodies as if it was their mission to drain each one of them of every last drop of come. Eventually, Bucky removed his mask so he could lick and taste what was given to him and Natasha even got a chance to use her Widow bites like she wanted. 

( _‘I am the god of thunder, how bad could it possibly hurt?’_ Thor asked. She was more than happy to satisfy his curiosity as she sat atop him, riding his cock after Bucky sucked him back to hardness)

One by one, the ‘mere mortals,’ as Tony put it, were slowly spent. After they collapsed in a satisfied heap, they slowly trickled away until eventually, only Vision, Thor, and Steve remained to keep Bucky and Natasha company. 

“Natasha, James,” Vision called out. “While I have enjoyed our evening, I now realize that I prefer to focus my sexual attention on my primary partner, and my primary partner alone. Perhaps my lack of actual _need_ for sexual activity—”

“—it’s okay, Vision,” Natasha interrupted, her voice hoarse as Thor licked her clean. “Thank you for trying this with us.”

“Thank you very much for the invitation. Enjoy the rest of your evening,” Vision replied before phasing out of the room. 

“How do you feel, Buck?” Steve asked as he climbed atop his boyfriend, now laid upon his back, legs wide. Come was leaking out of him and his painted chest made Steve want to wipe him down a little. But Bucky's drooping eyes, bitten red lips, and satisfied smile told Steve that he was ready to go another round if Steve wanted. 

Bucky didn’t feel tired, per se. More like he was... floating. His skin still buzzed. He couldn’t find the words to explain, so he merely wrapped his legs around Steve and pulled him in closer, moving his body to encourage his lover to sink into his body. 

Steve ease in slowly, his thrust eased by the come left in Bucky’s body. The pair moved together while the sounds of Natasha’s orgasm increased steadily around them as Thor’s tongue focused between her legs. They were all tired, but the sounds of each other’s pleasure spurred them on. The squelching sounds of Steve’s cock as it slid into Bucky’s come dripping hole just seemed to encourage Thor to lick Natasha more enthusiastically, like starving man determined to get his fill. The sound of him lapping up her sex only pushed Natasha further, and her hands scrambled to touch her body for more sensation. 

Thor came first, his hand providing the friction he needed as he slowly licked up Natasha’s wave of orgasms until she finally pulled away. Next, it was Bucky’s turn, and Steve pulled up to allow Natasha to some room, her languid body adjusting to wrap her lips around Bucky’s leaking cock. Bucky came down her throat with a growl as Steve pounded into him. The rhythm of their slapping flesh increased quickly until Steve finally collapsed forward, landing on his arms to keep his weight off of the pair below him as he emptied himself into his lover below him.

Never one for subtlety, Thor jumped up like a bolt of energy. 

"Well, that was fun. Based on our colleagues' retirement, I assume that you all require some rest, yes?"

"Yeah, Thor, not all of us are gods," Natasha replied, her hair fanned out as she rested along the dais, trying to catch her breath. 

"That's right," Steve interjected. "And I need to get this one to bed."Bucky was still conscious, but barely, and Steve wanted to get him cleaned up and wrapped up in their bed before he came out of whatever headspace he currently found himself in. He was thankful for the fully stocked snack and beverage bar in their bedroom that was waiting for him. 

Gathering the soft, warm fabric of Bucky's discarded robed, Steve wrapped up his older friend in his arms. Bucky didn't speak, but let out a satisfied noise as Steve picked him up and he wrapped his strong arms around Steve's neck. 

"Well, my lady, would you like a similar mode of transport to your suite?" 

"No, I'm fine," Natasha replied, sitting up easily and giving her back a stretch. "I wouldn't mind some more company, if you would like to accompany me to my room, though."

"That sounds like a lovely end to a festive evening, let's!"

Steve and Bucky chuckled as Steve carefully carried Bucky to their suite. Once they had been thoroughly cleaned and were laying gently in bed, Bucky leaned forward, so his lips barely touched Steve's.

"Thank you, Stevie. That's exactly what I needed.”


End file.
